Happy Easter!
by Sheva Redfield
Summary: It's Easter and we are going to see how the Redfields spend it! Enjoy! Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Easter!

A/N: So I wanted to do a cute little one shot about Easter. I was thinking like a family thing with this one because Easter should be spent with family and loved ones And I know Easter isn't about egg hunts and the Easter Bunny... Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy, I want to go to the egg hunt!" 4 year old Aria whined as she sat on the bed playing with her pink and blue egg basked, waiting for her mother to find her something to wear.

"I know baby, were going to go. Just wait a second." Sheva told her as she looked through her daughter's closet to find an Easter dress for her to put on. She finally pulled out a light green and pink dress for her to wear.

"How about this one?" Sheva asked as she handed it to Aria. She studied it and agreed to put it on. She was a very spoiled child. Sheva left the room and let her get dressed.

Sheva then walked across the hall to her and Chris' master bedroom. She walked in and saw Chris putting on his watch that she got him for their 6th anniversary. Chris also wore a light green polo shirt with some dark blue jeans and green and white sneakers.

Sheva came behind beside him and told him he looked handsome.

"Well you look beautiful too." He told her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sheva wore a long green dress with flowers on it and some white sandals. Her hair was straight, and it ended at her lower back. She thanked him and started to put her bracelets on.

"And your stomach is getting huge!" Chris told her placing his large hands over her growing stomach. Sheva was 7 months pregnant with their 2nd baby and Chris couldn't have been more excited. They found out they were having a boy only about 3 weeks ago. They were both excited but Aria wasn't as excited for him to arrive. When they told her she was going to be a big sister, she was thrilled. But then she found out she wasn't going to have a little sister and instead a little brother, she wasn't as happy. She had a fit, but Sheva talked to her about the ups of having a little brother and she still was upset but not as much as she was before.

"Wow, thanks Chris, I love to hear how fat I am getting." Sheva said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey, I never called you fat. I said your stomach is getting big." Chris said hugging her. She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Aria came running into their room.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look at me!" She told them as she spun in a circle, wearing her little dress and holding her basket. Chris picked her up and spun her in a circle. She laughed and Chris finally put her down on the bed.

"You look so pretty, my little princess!" Chris said as he kissed her cheek. "Now go ask mommy to fix your hair, because it's so messy.

"Ok!" She said as she climbed down the large bed and went in the bathroom where Sheva stood, checking her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"Mommy, can you do my hair?" She asked as she pulled on her mother's dress.

"Yeah, give me a second." Sheva told her as she ran a hand through her own hair. Sheva finished checking her hair and did Aria's. She put her hair in 2 pigtails and put bows on them.

"Can we go now?" Aria asked once Sheva finished.

"Hold on a second, we will get there when we get there. It doesn't start until 10 minutes." Sheva told her as she left the bathroom. Aria followed behind her whining the whole was to the living room.

"Or we can just not go?" Sheva asked her, knowing she would stop whining.

"Nooooo!"

"Then go sit on the couch and wait." Sheva told her pointing to the brown couch in the living room.

Aria pouted but walked over and sat on the couch waiting patiently, trying to be good so they could still go to the egg hunt. They never missed one ever since Aria was 2. There was an annual egg hunt at the park they lived about 5 minutes from. They would go with Claire, Leon and their 3 year old son Cameron, sometimes even Chris and Sheva's parents would go, just to see their grandchildren. Aria loved Easter and told her parents it was her favorite time of year.

Chris came out of the bedroom and went out the garage door to get in the car, Aria following him like a little duckling, with her basked still in her hand. Sheva grabbed and water bottle out the fridge, grabbed her purse, and went to the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the park and found their group of friends and family.

"Hey guys!" Sheva said as she sat on the bench next to Claire and Leon and gave them hugs. Everyone else waved and some said hi.

"You look great Shev." Claire said, talking about her stomach.

Sheva put a hand on her round belly and rubbed it.

"Thanks, 2 more months and 7 days before I'm due." Sheva sighed.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?"

"No, well not really, we wanted to wait until we saw him to name him. I know it's weird, but it was Chris' idea." Sheva laughed, gesturing her head towards Chris.

"Oh honey, anything Chris says is weird, haha."

Just then Aria came over to say hi to her aunt and uncle.

"Hi Auntie Claire, hi Uncle Leon!" She said as she hugged them.

"Hey Aria, you look adorable! Are you ready to do the egg hunt?" Leon asked her as he picked her up. She smiled and nodded her head.

"All you do is nod? You've been begging me all morning to come and all you do is nod?!" Sheva asked her, pretending to be surprised. Aria laughed and buried her face in Leon's shoulder. They all just laughed at her and then Cameron came over.

"Hi Cameron!" Sheva said as he got close. He didn't say anything and just walked over to Claire and looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's the matter with him?" Sheva asked Claire as she watched her pick him up and sit him in her lap.

"He stayed up all night because Leon gave him some candy and fell asleep around 12, but he didn't get enough sleep before we had to wake him up and get him ready." Claire told her as she rocked Cameron back and forth in her lap.

"Aw, poor baby." Sheva said as she grabbed one of his cheeks and gave him a kiss.

They all talked for a few more minutes before the host of the egg hunt announced the egg hunt was about to start.

"Are you ready Aria?" Chris asked as he walked her to where all the other kids were waiting to start hunting.

"Yeah!" Aria said excitedly. They finally made it there and the announcer started the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, HUNT!" And with that all the children took off. Cameron didn't want to participate because he was too tired. Chris came back to sit on the bench with everyone else. He watched Aria from a distance as she ran around, bending over every now and then to pick up an egg. She looked at Chris and waved to him for a second, then continued to pick up the eggs.

Chris sighed as he continued to watch her.

"Sad that she's growin' up huh?" Sheva asked. He didn't even know that she was watching him.

"I guess so, every year we do these she's one year older. She's growing up too fast and soon enough we won't be doing these because she would think there lame and she would want to hang out with her boyfriend. Then she wouldn't need her dad anymore…" Chris admitted to her.

Sheva sighed and told him "Well, Chris I'm sad she's growing up too but just enjoy that she's young while you can. Stop worrying about the future and live in the present, carpe diem." She told him.

"Your right babe…" Chris told her as he gave her a big kiss and watched their daughter look for eggs. About 5 minutes later all the young kids went and told the announcer there were no more eggs left."

"The egg hunt is officially over! Have a great Easter everyone!" The announcer told them. The kids all went back to their parents to show them how many eggs they got. Aria came over to her parents and practically shoved the basket in Chris' face.

"Look how many I got!" She told them before she forced herself between them and began to count her eggs. She counted out sixteen eggs. She decided to be nice and gave one to Cameron since he didn't participate. Claire took it right from him and said that he didn't need any more candy. He pouted but was too tired to put up a fight.

"Mommy can I eat a piece of candy?" Aria asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"Not right now, baby. We need to check it first." Sheva told her as she patted her head. Aria pouted along with Cameron, angry that she didn't get rewarded for being nice.

"If I can't eat candy, can I go play on the playground with Cameron?" She asked, wanting to be told yes for once today.

"I don't think Cameron wants to play right now Aria." Leon told her as he patted his tired son on the head. He regretted it once he said it because to him it looked like Aria was going to have a crying fit. Sheva must have noticed it too.

"Don't you dare Aria; we will go straight home if you start. There are many kids your age for you to play with and if you don't want to play with them then you can sit right here by me and wait patiently until I say it's time to go." Sheva told her daughter angrily. She watched Aria wipe and her eyes the patiently take a seat next to her with more tears coming down her face. Sheva knew Aria was a sensitive girl and that she felt like no one loved her when she got yelled at but Sheva was already getting annoyed. Then her mood swings kicked in and she felt terrible for yelling at her like that in front of her family.

Sheva sighed and pulled her crying daughter in her lap.

"You know I love you right?" She told her as she helped her wipe some of the still falling tears away. Aria sadly nodded.

"And you know I hate yelling at you but you have to learn that you will not get everything you want in life. Every time you cry it's not going to make me or you father change our minds, it only makes us upset. So you have to promise me you will work on trying to get a little tougher when it comes to yelling at you. You are very lucky we discipline you this way because when I was younger I used to get spankings with a wooden spoon and trust me, I would have taken getting yelled at any day." Sheva gave her a small lecture hoping that she wouldn't have to yell at her again today. Aria promised she would work on being stronger and apologized for pouting. Sheva accepted her apology and told her to go play. Aria finished wiping away the rest of her tears and went to go play with the other children.

"Man, I wish you could do that for Cameron." Claire said as they watched Aria from a distance.

"That was all mood swings right there." Sheva laughed and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"You look like you're going to explode any day now." Chris said as he placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah and when I 'explode' you better be ready this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Chris asked.

"You know what I mean Christopher. I don't want to have to wake you up twice again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Claire asked, slightly entertained by their conversation.

"So you know how I went into labor like at three in the morning? Well Chris plays the game until about one so of course he was tired. I woke him up and told him my water broke so he gets up and take me to the car then he goes back inside to get the stuff. He brings everything out and then he told me he had to get something else. So he goes back into the house while I'm in the car in lots of pain and my lower half soaked, waiting for him to come back out. I gave him like two minutes then I go in and seen him knocked out on the couch." Sheva said laughing the whole time.

Leon and Claire laughed at the story and Chris rolled his eyes but still chuckled.

"That's why you were so mad at him in the hospital!" Claire said still laughing at the story.

"Hardy har har, so funny. Are you done talking? We have a child waiting for us to go home." Chris said as he motioned his head to Aria who at some point in time came over to the adults and sat down by Chris.

Sheva sighed and mumbled something about have impatient family members and agreed to leave. The trio said goodbye to their family, got into the car and drove off.

THE END… OR IS IT?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: That was cute! I noticed there weren't a lot of family stories with Chris and Sheva involved so I decided to make one, and if you're a family person like me you will enjoy it. Even if you're not I hope you enjoyed and please review, it's much appreciated! Happy Easter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with another chapter for Happy Easter! I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter!

0000

"Mommy? Can I eat my candy now?" Aria asked as she reached in her basket and opened a plastic egg to reveal some candy.

"Aria, we have to check your candy before you can eat it ok? So put that back." Chris told his daughter as he drove them home.

"But…" Aria began.

"Aria…" Sheva said in a warning voice as she looked at her daughter. Aria slumped down in her booster seat and pouted. Sheva just sighed and turned back around in her seat. The rest of the ride was quiet and when they finally got home Sheva went right into her and Chris' room and plopped down on the bed. She took off her shoes and tossed them on the floor next to the bench at the end of their bed. Then she fell back on the bed and let out a sigh.

"Mommy?" Sheva heard the small voice of her daughter call her.

"Yes, baby?" Sheva asked tiredly.

"Can you please check at least 1 egg, please?" Aria quietly asked.

Sheva sighed and told her to give her the egg. Sheva opened the egg and checked to make sure the candy was not opened at any place then gave it back to Aria.

"Bring your basket to me; I don't want you to eat anymore candy."

"Ok," Aria said simply and ran to the living room to get her basket. She returned seconds later and gave her mother her basket. After she gave her the basket, she ran out of the room, tearing open the small pack of jelly beans and stuffing them in her mouth.

Sheva smiled at her care-free child then put her basket on the nightstand on Chris' side of the bed. She looked at the picture of them on their wedding day from 5 years ago then picked it up and smiled. Those were one of the happiest days of her life. Then Aria came along a year later and they thought their family was complete. But then last year Sheva found out she was once again pregnant. She looked down at her large stomach and rubbed it.

Sheva's eyes started to tear up as she remembered the good memories and the new ones she was going to make with the new baby. She reached over and grabbed some tissues on the nightstand and dabbed at her eyes. Just then Chris walked in and saw his wife crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he hopped on the bed beside Sheva.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at our wedding picture and thinking how far we've come since that day." She told him with a small smile, trying to assure him she was ok.

"Yeah we have, haven't we?" Chris asked as he placed his hand over hers on her belly.

"Yeah…" She said as she turned around and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you, Chris." She told him.

"I love you too, Shev." Chris said as he gave her another kiss but this one lasted longer. Chris' hand went up to Sheva's head and pulled it closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"Daddy?" they heard their daughter's voice and quickly separated from each other. Aria stood at the door with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" Chris said trying to play it off.

"What are you doing?" She innocently asked, looking between them.

"What are YOU doing?" Chris asked changing the subject, not willing to tell her anything he had in mind.

Aria laughed at her father and hopped on the bed with her parents.

"Your silly daddy!" She giggled as she poked his nose, which caused Chris to pretend to snap at her finger. Sheva smiled as she watched the two.

"I'm going to go finish fixing dinner, don't get your finger bitten off, Aria." Sheva told them as she got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Aria asked as she followed her mother down the hall.

"Um, I have to see what you can do. Go get your little apron."

"Yay!" Aria yelled as she ran back up the hall to her room to retrieve her apron. Chris and Sheva got her apron for Christmas last year because every time she saw Sheva cook, she wanted to help. So Sheva thought it would be appropriate for her to have one if she wanted to help so bad.

Sheva waited for Aria to come back out with her apron on and when she did, she grabbed her hand and they walked to the kitchen.

Aria sat at the table patiently waiting for a task to do. Finally after Sheva was done going through the fridge to get the food she began prepare the night before she realized she forgot to make dessert. She told Aria she was going to make cookies and they both washed their hands and prepared the dough. Then she flattened the dough and gave Aria some (kid friendly) cookie cutters for her to make the cookies different shapes. That had her entertained while Sheva began to cook what she didn't get a chance to yesterday. Before she could even begin to make anything else her phone rang. Sheva sighed and clicked her earpiece to answer the phone, not even looking at who was calling her.

"Hello?" She asked as she turned on the oven to preheat it.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" The person on the phone asked. Sheva smiled when she realized it was her mother who called her.

"Oh hi mom, I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine too, I was just checking to make sure your father and I can still come over." Nadia replied. Sheva's lips made an 'O' shape, she forgot her parents were coming over.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot. But yeah you can still come over. What time are you guys available?"

"We can come over right now, if you want?"

"Sure, I could use some help with cooking, If I don't finish by the time you get here." Sheva told her.

"Oh, is your little chef not helping today?" Nadia asked with a small giggle.

"Oh she is, but she's just making some cookies." Sheva said as she took a look at Aria who was covered in a bit of powder from when they were making the dough. She was looking through the bag of cookie cutters and found one she liked and pressed it down on a clear spot of dough and smiled as she saw the heart it made. She looked up and saw her mother looking at her and pointed to the shape she made and asked if she was doing a good job. Sheva gave her thumbs up and told her "Keep going!"

"Oh ok, well we are on our way to the car so we will be there shortly, Love you." Nadia told her.

"Ok, love you too mom, see ya."

"See ya." Nadia said then hung up the phone.

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming over." Sheva told Aria as she continued to cook.

"When?" Aria asked as she got out of her seat and carried the large pan of shaped cookie dough to her mother. Sheva took it from her and put it in the oven.

"They are on their way right now."

"Ok!" She said excitedly and skipped out of the kitchen to her room.

Sheva finished cooking and put all of the food in the oven so it would be done a little while after her parents got there. She left the kitchen and went back to her and Chris' bedroom and saw Chris lying on the bed with his phone pressed to his ear. He looked up and Sheva and mouthed the word 'Work' to her. She nodded her head in understanding and left the room gently closing the door behind her.

Even though Sheva quit the BSAA when she and Chris got married, he stayed. They hardly put him on missions anymore because they knew he had a family waiting for him at home. In the beginning they fought a lot about him staying in the BSAA and what would happen if he got hurt while he was gone but now they didn't really fight about it unless Chris came home from a mission and was hurt because Sheva didn't want Aria to have to deal with knowing her father got shot in the arm or something and was in the hospital. She thought it wouldn't be fair for her.

Sheva walked into her daughter's room and saw her on the floor with a bunch of crayons around her drawing a picture.

"What are you drawing?" Sheva asked as she walked over to Aria's small bed and took a seat.

"It's a picture of me and you and daddy with the Easter bunny!" Aria told her as she got up and hopped on her mother's lap and showed her the picture. Well she tried to but couldn't because Sheva's stomach took up all the space on her lap. Aria stood there and pouted at her mother's stomach.

"See! He's even taking up my seat now!" Aria whined as she pointed at Sheva's lap.

"Well HE is almost about to be out so you can get your seat back in about two months. No more pouting about it. We already talked about this."

"But you said he wouldn't replace me and he already is!" Aria told her, pointing at her stomach once again.

"He is not replacing you, sweetie. I know it's hard to deal with, but you need to learn that there are going to be some changes around here. I had to go through what you did more than once and trust me I felt the same way. But then it got better because I had someone to play with and I wasn't so lonely." Sheva told her then paused to pull her daughter to her side.

"You had Uncle Josh to play with…" Aria told her.

"Uncle Josh was a lot older than me and didn't want to play with me. I wanted to play with dolls and he wanted to hang out with friends. So I had no one to play with. So, when your little brother arrives you will not be so bored all the time and can play with him since he will be closer to your age than I was to Uncle Josh."

"I guess so, but he's a boy and I'm a girl. He wouldn't want to play dollies."

"Aria-," Sheva was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Well I guess grandma and grandpa are here!" Sheva said as she stood up and grabbed Aria's hand then they both walked to the door. Sheva let Aria unlock and open the door even though it took her a couple of seconds to understand the lock. She finally got it open and opened the door to reveal Sheva's parents.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Ayanna happily yelled as she threw herself at them. Her Grandpa (Clyde) picked her up and tossed her in the air saying how big she is getting and how he missed her while Nadia made kissy faces at her. They always do that even if they saw each other the day before. After Clyde put her down he went to hug his daughter.

"Hey my fatty." He told her as he gave her a hug.

"Hey pot-belly, and at least I have an excuse for the size of my stomach."

"Yeah yeah." He smirked. Then Sheva went to give her mother a hug.

"You look beautiful Sheva, you have that pregnancy glow!"

"Was I not beautiful before I was pregnant?" Sheva asked with a playful smile.

"You know what I meant!" Nadia said with a smile.

"Grandpa, you should see the cookies I made. They are really pretty!" Aria told him, practically dragging him to the kitchen.

"Aria, don't touch that oven!" Sheva told her as her and her mother walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Where is Chris?" Nadia asked once they were seated.

"He's in the bedroom on the phone with work. I hope they are not sending him on a mission. Ugh, I really wish he would quit and find a safer job." Sheva sighed.

"Sheva you really don't want him to stop doing something he loves, do you? I mean, he's been doing this for years." Nadia told her daughter, grabbing her hands in her own.

"I don't want him to stop doing what he loves; it's just- never mind…" Sheva stopped herself.

"Talk to me honey, that's why I'm here."

"Mom, I worry about him. I don't want him to go on missions anymore. And with the new baby coming it's just all too much; I don't want him to miss anything special again. You remember he missed Aria's first words?"

"Yeah, but you got it on video."

"It's not the same mom. I want him to physically be here to see everything."

"Honey, all I can tell you is to pray and hope for the best." Nadia told her with a pat on her knee.

"Thanks mom." Sheva thanked her as she leaned over to give her mom a hug.

"Mommy, I think the cookies are done!" Aria called from the kitchen.

"Are they done Clyde?" Sheva asked.

"No they still need some time." Clyde told her as he walked into the living room holding Aria in his arms.

"Clyde, put her down! Stop spoiling her!" Sheva joked as she walked to him and put Aria on the ground.

"I thought as a granddad I was supposed to!"

"Well you already did when she was younger, so she is good now. You might think it is fun to spoil her but when you leave; think about who has to deal with her spoiled self." Sheva told him with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can understand that… Oh that reminds me. I left something in the car. Be right back, want to come with me Aria?" Clyde asked as he held out his hand for Aria to take. Aria happily took it and the rushed out the door to his car.

"What is he up to?" Sheva asked her mom as she once again took a seat next to her.

"Well we may or may not have gotten Aria a basket full of candy for Easter…" Nadia told her looking around the room.

"Mom, she already bugged me about the candy she got at the egg hunt. This is just gonna cause more trouble and more trips to the dentist." Sheva said laughing a bit.

"Just do what I did to you. Just hide the candy until she eventually forgets about it and maybe eat it for yourself." Nadia told her, biting her lip waiting for an expression from Sheva. Nadia hid Sheva's candy from holidays for as long as she could remember and it did work because eventually she stopped asking for candy unless she saw someone else with it.

"That would be a good idea… wait…you hid my candy from me?!" Sheva asked as she nudged her mother in the side.

"Well yeah but thanks to me you never really got cavities." Nadia told her with a large smile. Sheva just sat there and stared at her mother for a second before she doubled over and burst into laughter. Nadia joined in after a minute of hearing Sheva's snorts and seeing her wipe the tears from her eyes.

Their laughing had died down by the time Chris walked into the living room.

"Hey mom, are you alright?" Chris asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Yeah, am fine." Nadia told him as she stood up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not going to ask if I'm ok?" Sheva asked as she wiped the last of the tears.

"Well I know you so I know you're fine." Chris told her with a smile as he bent down to give her a quick, affectionate kiss.

"So what was the call about?" Sheva asked curiously.

"Well," Chris began and took a seat next to her on the couch then grabbed her hands.

Sheva's heart began to beat fast. He always did this when he was going to tell her bad news. She could feel the tears start to fill her eyes and looked to the ground instead of looking at him. She knew she would start crying if she looked into those soft brown eyes.

Chris continued "They want to send me on another mission in two days to Europe to help clean up from a small outbreak that happened and-," Chris was cut off when Sheva snatched her hands away from his any used them to cover her face. Chris pried her hands off her face to see trails off fallen tears shine on her cheeks as she looked everywhere in the room but at him or her mom.

"Sheva look at me." Chris told her. She shook her head no and let out a small sob.

"Sheva look at me, please." Chris begged her. When she shook her head once again he brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head up. She finally looked him in the eyes and more tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw him smiling. Not from being sad, but from anger. How could he be smiling at a time like this?

"Christopher Mathew Redfield how DARE you smile at a time like this?! You have some nerve-,"

"I told them no." Chris said simply. Sheva quickly stopped her scolding and her expression softened.

"What?" She asked him.

"I told them no, I refuse to miss any more time with you and Aria and I'm positive that I will not miss anytime with this new baby either. You guys are my main priority in life and always will be." Chris told her from the bottom of his heart. This didn't mean that he was quitting, but he knew he wouldn't go on missions for a long while so they could spend time together and not have to worry about every little phone call that he got from work.

"Chris…" Sheva sighed happily and threw herself at him. He squeezed her tight (being mindful of the baby) and kissed her with all the love he had in him. Chris had to let go after a while when he realized that Sheva's mother was still in the room.

He turned to her and opened his mouth for an apology but was cut off but Nadia giving him a hug and telling him he made the right choice.

"Well this turned out to be a great day for everyone huh?" Clyde asked as he stood at the door with a smile and a confused Aria standing by a huge wrapped basket as tall as her filled with coloring books, crayons, paint, chalk, candy, and a big pink and white bunny.

"How long have you been standing there?" Chris asked as he stood up to greet Clyde, who gave him a pat on the back and pulled him into a hug.

"I was here for the whole kiss… pretty awkward for us if you ask me." He told him with a funny smile.

"Imagine how awkward it was for me to see the whole conversation and just have to stand there and do nothing." Nadia told him with a small laugh.

"Oh… sorry about that guys." Chris said with a small smile.

"It's fine, nothing we haven't seen you guys do before." Nadia waved it off. They all just laughed except Aria who was still confused.

"Don't worry about it baby…" Sheva told her as she came and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I think you need a nap Mommy." Aria told her in all seriousness. The group just laughed at her and Sheva nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we need to eat first. The food should be done by now…" Sheva observed as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

All the food was done and was taken out of the oven. The group happily grabbed their plates and sat down at the table and grabbed hands so Aria could say a quick prayer.

"Lord, we thank you for our food and I hope it taste good and I hope everyone likes it and I thank you for Mommy making all the food and helping me make the cookies and Daddy helping carry all of the bags in the house from me and Mommy going shopping and me getting a new doll… um… I hope everyone likes the food and the cookies and everyone is having a good day. In Jesus name, Amen." Aria said quickly.

"Amen!" The adults repeated.

"Good job Aria!" Sheva told her as she squeezed her cheek. Aria smiled proudly, she always loved saying prayers when they were about to eat.

Everybody dug in their plates of food, talking and laughing about anything that came up, and stuffing their faces until someone got a stomach ache. But once Sheva brought the cookies out, the stomach aches disappeared and once again everyone was stuffing their faces with cookies. Towards the end of dinner Chris brought up the basket sitting at the front door.

"Can you guys explain yourselves?" Sheva asked her parents with an entertained look on her face.

"Um… Happy Easter?"

0000

A/N: And done! Towards the end I know it kind of sounded like the ending to a movie and I wanted to make things a little humorous (probably failed :P). Oh and about Aria saying the prayer I am not trying to turn prayer into a joke or something I just wanted to get the real feel of a 4 year old saying prayer (not that all of them say it like that), to be honest I probably sounded like that when I was her age. I hope I didn't offend anybody with that; it was just to get the real feel. I hope you guys enjoyed. Happy Easter! Well late Easter but it's the thought that counts, right?

~Sheva Redfield


End file.
